Fairy Tail vs The White Knight
by pizZiCcato
Summary: After the Tenrou Team returned to Fairy Tail on X791, a new job request arrived in Fairy Tail, which is arrest the criminal The White Knight. Team Natsu immediately accepted it. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Natsu yawned and sat up, then looked around. The guild's trashed like usual. He smiled and said out loud, "We're home." then noticed the new sheet on the Request Board. He walked up to it and took a closer look. "What's this? 'Wanted: The White Knight. Reward: 100 000 000 000 J. Wow! You guys gotta see this!" He ran to Lucy and shook her up and took her to look at the request paper. Lucy read the sign and said, "Natsu, can't you wait till later? Wait, 100 000 000 000 J? That could cover years of my rent! Gray! Erza! Check it out! Wanted: The White Knight. Reward: 100 000 000 000 J." then her voice trailed away as she read, "Warning: The White General is a highly dangerous criminal, even S-Class wizards should be cautious. Signed, The Royal Army. Oh god. I don't really think this is a good idea..." But too late, Gray and Erza has woken up and saw it. "Sweet! Okay, let's go guys! We've got a job to do!" Gray said out loud. Wendy looked at the request and started whimpering, "Everyone... This doesn't seem good..." Lucy sighed, agreeing.

A few hours later, they're on their way to the country of Minstrel, south-east of Fiore, the place where the Knight was rumoured to hang around most. Natsu, as usual, is having motion sickness. Wendy's attempts to relieve him failed. When they finally got there, the place was quite deserted. Gray looked around and said, "Don't you guys think this place's kinda..." "I know." Erza cut him. Lucy began, "Uh... Guys, I don't think this is a good idea..." but Natsu just smiled and said, "This is awesome! Let's go find that Knight dude!" and ran off himself. "Natsu! Wait up!" Gray shouted and ran after him, followed by a yelling Erza, Lucy and Wendy finally catching up with them after a few minutes of running. They have come to a quite crowded town. Erza looked around and said to the others, "There are lots of people here, but why aren't there any outside the town?" A man spotted them and approached them, smiling as he greeted, "Hello there, you must be new here, I'm Julian, do you need a tour around?" The team looked at each other and Erza shrugged. "Why not?" she said, and Julian smiled as he showed them around.

At the end of the tour, Julian said, "Well, that's all, any questions?" Erza nodded and said, "Yes, do you know of this person called The White Knight?" Julian frowned and said, "The White Knight? Why do you guys..." Erza cut him, "We are mages from Fairy Tail, we have accepted a job to arrest The Knight. Do you know anything about him?" Julian nodded and said, "I don't know that much about The Knight either, since I've never saw him, but according to the few who has survived an encounter with The General, he's always wearing a silver suit of armor with a white cape covering most part of his body and a silver mask covering his face, also he always has a silver ball in a chain around his neck and his Magic... It's highly dangerous, even though I don't know what it is. That's all I know." Erza nodded and said, "I see. Thanks for the tour. Let's go, guys." and turned to walk away. "Hey, Erza, shouldn't we...?" Natsu began, but stopped after he saw the look on Erza's face. Erza continued walking without even checking if the others are following, which they are.

After a good distance away, Erza turned to the team and said, "That Julian, I sense some weird Magic from him. He might actually be The White Knight himself. So be careful about him." "Ah, Fairy Tail's strongest team. You're here to fight me." came a voice from above. Everyone looked up and Erza shouted, "Guys, be careful!" as needles shot down straight at them. Erza dodged all of them easily while the others struggled to. Gray put his left fist on his open right palm and said, "Ice Make: Lance!" as the ice lances shot to the General, who jumped aside lightly while Natsu jumped behind him and yelled, "Karyuu no Tekken!" trying to punch him, which he dodged easily too. Erza summoned a sword and started fighting him. They were even for a few minutes and then Erza got blasted away by the Knight's wind attack. Erza landed smoothly and requipped to Flight Armor, summoning a pair of twin swords, slashing him swiftly. He smirked and the silver ball he has moved to his hand, shifting into a sword, and started a swordfight with Erza. "He's good!" Erza thought, and when she striked for his torso, he blocked it and striked her arm. Erza yelled in pain as she fell on one knee, the Knight getting ready to finish her off, but Natsu kicked him away. He stood in front of Erza and charged at the Knight, him making no hard effort in dodging. Natsu yelled in frustration and finally scratched his armor. He jumped back and said, "Nice, Salamander, but not enough." and knocked him down. Gray gritted his teeth. "Just how strong is this dude?" he thought, just as the Knight's silver sword turned into a gun, and the Knight shot Gray in the stomach, then the Knight turned to the remaining two, Lucy and Wendy. He tilted his head and said, "I don't like fighting weaklings." and disappeared, leaving Lucy and Wendy standing there speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy and Wendy were still standing there wondering what just happened when they realized they need to help the others. Wendy ran to Gray as Lucy went over to check on Natsu and Erza. As Wendy start healing Gray's wound, Lucy tried to stop Erza's bleeding while Erza seems to be thinking of something. "Lucy," she said, "is Natsu alright? I can't believe the Knight knocked him down just like that." Lucy shrugged while looking over at Natsu, who was sitting up and looking around, then he wondered aloud, "What happened? Where's that Knight guy?" "He got away." Wendy, who has finished healing Gray and was moving on to Erza, said. "Argh! How did he do that?" he yelled in frustration. Lucy looked at the still thinking Erza and asked, "Erza, you said you sense some strange Magic from Julian, right? Is it the same as the Knight's?" Erza looked at her and shook her head, "No, it's similar, but not exactly the same. Their Magic are weird, but not exactly dangerous. It's just… different." She muttered. "What's his Magic?" Gray asked, "From all I could see, he manipulate steel. Wait… He couldn't be an Iron Dragon Slayer, could he?" "Just like Gajeel? No way!" Natsu exclaimed. Erza said, "I don't think so. An Iron Dragon Slayer can turn his/her body parts into Iron, but the Knight merely manipulate the iron thing he has. It is possible that he can only manipulate HIS iron, and not others. Anyways, we need to return to town." With that, Erza walked away, followed by the others.

As soon as they get in town, Erza said, "We must find Julian. His magic is similar to that of the Knight's, so he must know something." They found him a few minutes later while Natsu was trying to find food instead of Julian, and Erza asked, "Mr Julian, I have a question. Your Magic is similar to that of the Knight's, though not the same, therefore, I need to ask, what is your magic?" Julian stayed silent for a while, then sighed, "It's not actually Magic, because I'm no Mage, I'm a Silver-Claimer." Natsu asked, "Silver-Claimer? Do you sell silver or something?" Julian shook his head and started to explain, "No, Silver-Claimers manipulate silver, it's a rare ability passed down in families. My parents are Silver-Claimers, so are their parents, and just like that." Erza nodded and said, "I see. So you and the Knight must be related in some way or the other." Julian frowned as if thinking and said, "I doubt that. I don't remember seeing anyone like the Knight before in my family. But it's not completely impossible. Anyways, if you need me, I'll be at the inn at the east side of the town." "Wait, I still have a question. Why is it crowded inside the town but the outside of the town deserted?" Erza asked before Julian could leave. Julian replied, "Because, outside the town, the chance of meeting the Knight is bigger than inside."

After their short meeting with Julian, the team went to find a place to rest for the night, and finally they stumbled upon an inn at the east of the town. They walked up to the friendly-looking lady behind a large desk, and got a large room for themselves. After they got in, the girls went to bath while Natsu start gathering the pillows in the room. Then Natsu yelled, "Let's have another pillow fight!" Gray, who was lying down on the floor clad in his boxers, groaned and tried to ignore him, but he immediately got up when Natsu threw a pillow at him and caught the pillow, throwing it at Natsu, who dodged it and laughed, which stopped when Erza threw a pillow at him. Erza smiled and said, "You don't stand a chance against me, the PILLOW KNIGHT! Ha!" and threw another pillow at Gray, who dodged and it hit Natsu again instead while Lucy and Wendy tried to take cover. Natsu grabbed the pillow and threw it back to Erza who jumped up so the pillow hit the wall instead. They kept the fight on till midnight, when they all fell asleep.

In the morning, Natsu felt someone shake him awake, and when he opened his right eye to look, he yelled and jumped back, falling on Gray, and they start fighting about it while the girls stirred awake. Erza got up and said hi to whoever made Natsu jump back and start the fight with Gray, then she broke the fight within a split second. Lucy and Wendy finally saw the one who caused the ruckus, then they said, "Hi, Julian." and walked away to freshen up in the shower. Julian turned to the rest and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, guys, didn't mean to surprise you, but my mom told me to wake the guests up." Erza said, "It's okay. We need to get up early anyway. C'mon, stop your little quarrel, we need to prepare to fight the Knight again." and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

They all walked out of the town, since Julian said the chances of encountering the Knight is bigger outside town, and started looking for him, not for long though, because only a few minutes after they left town, his voice came from above, "Back for more already? Why don't you train yourself before thinking of fighting me again? You all lost miserably yesterday." Erza looked up at him and said, "So what?" He laughed and said, "If you defeat me, you're free to take me away to the Royal Army. If you lose, better luck next time." And with that, he jumped from the huge rock he was standing on down to Erza, catching her off guard, but she immediately summoned her sword and blocked his attack. He smirked and jumped back, his silver shifting into a sword similar to Erza's, and they both striked swiftly at each other while dodging attacks, then their swords finally clash, both of them trying to push the other's sword over, the Knight finally pushed Erza over and pointed his sword at Erza's neck. "You lose," he said, his silver shifting to its normal ball form, while Natsu snuck up behind him and tried to hit him. He duck down swiftly and caught Natsu's outstretched arm, slamming him to the ground. "Is that all you've got?" Natsu yelled in frustration and lit his arm on fire, the Knight letting go of his arm, then Gray took the opportunity to attack him, "Ice Make: Knuckle!" The Knight dodged that one and kicked Gray across his face. Gray caught his legs and threw him across the field they were in right to Natsu's waiting fists, but the Knight shifted his silver into a rod and stopped himself in the air, jumping to the top of his rod. "You've somehow improved a little bit, but still not enough. Train more, and you might defeat me." and he disappeared.

"That jerk… He didn't even let us finish the fight…" Erza muttered while they return to town. "He left us out! We didn't get a chance to fight him at all, which might actually be a good thing…" Lucy muttered. "I'm gonna beat him next time! I'm sure of it!" Natsu yelled while Gray sighed, seeming to be thinking of something. "Gray, what's the matter?" Erza, who has noticed how quite he is, asked. Gray tried to find the right words to say, but it seemed to be quite difficult, and finally said, "That Knight… Are you sure that person's a guy?" Erza frowned, "What do you mean?" Gray said slowly, "Well, during the fight, I caught hold of the Knight's leg and it doesn't feel like a guy's leg…" Everyone looked at him with surprised looks, and Gray said quickly, "But, I don't know if it's just my feelings, because in a flash I let go. So…" "Enough," Erza said, cutting in the middle of Gray speaking, "It is true that we don't have that much information about the Knight, and it is possible that the Knight is a girl, but that doesn't make him/her any less dangerous. Remember, this person has a bounty of 100 000 000 000 J on him/her, so we need to train while we have the time to. Let's go."

They spent the rest of the day training, and by 3 p.m. they're all exhausted. Good thing their inn weren't that far away, and when they entered, Julian happened to be putting out the trash and he nearly dropped the trash can. "What… What happened to you guys?" he asked, shocked at their beaten up appearances. "Nah… Just training…" Erza muttered, walking past him. "And can we get some food? We're starving." Natsu asked. "Sure… I'll get you some… But get to your room first, you need some rest." With that, the team returned to their room, not bothering to take a shower, then a few minutes later, Julian walked in with a cart of food. Natsu yelled, "Food!" at the sight of it and darted up, followed by Gray, then the girls. They all ate and then Erza asked, "Julian, do you know the Knight's gender?" Julian seemed confused, then he shrugged, "Well, not really, the Knight appears to be male but who knows? We don't know that much about him after all. So, during the fight, do you find out anything about the Knight?" Erza nodded and said, "You can say so. We can confirm he, or she, is a Silver-Claimer, and that the Knight might be a girl. And that he's a very skilled fighter." Julian nodded and said, "I see. That's cool, seeing you've only fought him in a flash." Erza frowned and said, "How do you know we fought for only a few seconds?" Julian said, "Those who got back after fighting the Knight usually only fought him in a few seconds. The Knight don't usually kill people he thinks are weak. So, maybe he thinks you're weak or something, but don't get me wrong, I don't think you're weak." Erza smiled and said, "Do not worry. And thank you for answering my question."


End file.
